tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jillian189/Freak Log - Sol
Name: Sol Age: Immortal Eye color: Blue (mortal), bright yellow (god) Hair color: Blonde (mortal), flame red (god) Appearance: When interacting with mortals, Sol usuall appears as a normal YLW-colored Soldier, but with bright golden hair and medium-dark tan skin. In his divine form, Sol has literally flaming hair and eyebrows, dark olive skin, a square face (with more severe angles than Mani's), a muscular body, and glowing yellow eyes. In his mortal form, Sol wears the normal YLW Soldier uniform with the Hero's Hachimaki, the Shaolin Sash, the Shogun's Shoulder Guard, and the Menpo. He carries the Half-Zatoichi sword with him at all times. In his divine form, Sol wears a gold suit of armor that is inlaid with rubies (with black and red accents), a deep crimson red cape, Personality: Sol is hot-headed, impulsive, and emotional. Unlike Mani, who is generally more patient and calmer, Sol tends to "do" before he "thinks", which often causes him to make rash and stupid decisions. He has a very short temper; even something small and trivial can set him off easily. Sol is also very confident of himself due to the immense power he possesses, to the point where it sometimes crosses over into arrogance. He tends to wear his heart on his sleeve, and whenever he feels an emotion, he openly displays it in such a way that it's often exaggerated (e.g. when he's angry, he's furious). Sol, when slighted, never forgets a grudge, even when the offense is minor and/or accidental. He's also known for carrying grudges against people just for being associated with the person(s) who insulted him. Due to constantly witnessing the cruelty, violence, selfishness, and hatred displayed by humanity (Freaks included), Sol came to believe it's all they're good at. His grudge against humanity (Freaks included) was so strong that he refused to be convinced that some mortals can be good-hearted. This later led to his separation from his brother Mani for a time, until the battle with their mad "sister" Gaia forced him to change his views. Despite his brutish personality, Sol is actually a lot more than people think. When not being arrogant or occupied with his own emotions like anger, Sol is capable of basic reasoning and understanding. He knows that his impulsiveness and rage often causes problems for everyone around him, and he secretly regretted driving Mani away with his anger during their schism, but his pride frequently prevents him from openly admitting his mistakes. He also has a caring and affectionate side, but he only shows that side to Mani and the (very) few people he likes. Like many Soldiers, Sol has a devil-may-care attitude in battle and loves fighting. He generally favors those who are able to give him a good fight, but he also praises warriors who display a sense of honor on top of proficient martial skills. But due to his godly power, Sol is often forced to limit himself when he fights someone, often to his own dismay. Theme: Immortal ''by Thomas Bergersen --- 'Characteristics' '''Type:' Sun deity Alignment: Lawful Neutral Attitude: Arrogant, impulsive, spiteful Fighting style: Various Abilities: *''Twin telepathy'' -- Because Sol and Mani were derived from the same being, they share a psychic link similar to what typical twins share. However, Sol's bond with Mani is unique in that it is telepathic and empathic in nature, allowing them to share a deeper sense of connection than normal twins do. Not only can they share thoughts, but their emotions as well, as if they are literally two "halves" of a whole. *''Gravity manipulation'' -- Sol has the power to manipulate existing gravitational fields. One of the main uses of this power is to lift the Sun, the cosmic force that Sol represents, to signal the arrival of daytime and bring warmth to Earth's residents. *''Nuclear manipulation'' -- By using heat to change and manipulate different substances down to their atomic level, Sol can cause different chemical reacions such as explosions and radiation. He can also create different effects through heat such as electricity and magnetic fields. *''Light manipulation'' -- The opposite of Mani's power over darkness, Sol has the ability to create, shape, and control light in all existing forms. Because daytime is his primary domain, Sol can do things that normal people (Freaks included) who share the same power cannot do. He can produce very intense light that will permanently blind and burn people to ash upon contact, and cover the Earth in eternal light. *''Purification'' -- Just as the Moon curses and befuddles a person, the Sun cleanses and removes all negative influences. Sol has the power to get rid of anything that is evil and malign in nature such as demonic and spiritual possession, mind control, and magic ailments. He is powerful enough to cure and remove all negative influences from a person forever. *''Emotion manipulation'' -- Because the Sun is associated with emotions, namely the positive ones, Sol has the power to manipulate the emotions of others. His power is similar to Mani's empathy, except he either "encourages" people to do great things or outright forces them to feel unnatural extremes of a particular emotion. **''Anger empowerment'' -- Sol is able to enhance his own powers through anger. The angrier he is, the stronger he becomes. He can also influence people to become unnaturally angry and hostile until they develop the intent to kill. **''Fear masking'' -- Sol is able to suppress and/or erase any traces of fear in himself as well as his allies by drawing upon the emotion of courage and amplifying it to greater levels. This makes people unable to feel fear in the face of danger, only the determination to run through with it. *''Life-force manipulation'' -- Sol has the ability to create, control, and shape the very essence of life, which is present in all living beings, Freak or human. Because the Sun is often painted as a symbol of life and fertility, Sol can make things grow and restore true life to a dead person instantly, as well as completely revitalize those who are physically weak. **''Healing'' -- Sol is capable of healing wounds, since the Sun is a source of warmth and light. However, due to his complete confidence in his ability to withstand anything by himself, he sees healing as a "sissy" power. On the other hand, because of his connection to the Sun, Sol is gifted with a powerful healing factor that allows him to bounce back from normally fatal injuries. **''Omnificence'' -- In contrast to Mani's power to erase something completely, Sol has the ability to create things out of nothing, including people. This ability is the ultimate form of Sol's life-based powers. Due to his fear of having whatever he created turn out like Gaia, he never uses this ability at all. *''Heliokinesis'' -- Being the god of the Sun, it is natural for Sol to manipulate all sources of heat, including energy from the Sun itself. Unlike Mani's power, who relies on the phases of the Moon, Sol's power knows no limits because the Sun is eternal. **''Solar constructs'' -- Sol is able to create pseudo-living beings out of solar energy. Because he isn't bound by metaphysical limitaitons, the possibilities are endless. All constructs can be created with varying shapes and sizes, and are completely subservient to their master. They are also sensitive to water and anything related to the Moon, which shows in their fiery bodies becoming dimmer the closer they are to them. **''Solar barriers'' -- Sol can create protective barriers out of solar energy with varying levels of durability. Again, Sol is not bound by metaphysical limitations and his barriers tend to be as strong as he makes them. **''Solar blasts'' -- Sol can turn the energy of the Sun into streams of intense heat. Depending on their power levels, Sol's blasts can cause varying degrees of physical burns, and obliterate his enemies to ash. Since the Sun's energy is limitless, Sol is free to make them as strong as he wants. **''Solar empowerment'' -- Sol can enhance his allies' physical attributes as well as his own with solar energy. Those empowered by the Sun are gifted with immunity to psychic/magical energy, limited heat and fire-based powers, and the ability to enter a berserker-like rage. *''Psychic immunity'' -- A unique ability, Sol can resist psychic attacks of the highest caliber. Hypnotic effects and persuasion are instantly dispelled. Likewise, it enables him to see through illusions like Mani. He can even resist Mani's telepathy and psychic powers if he concentrated enough. *''Magic resistance'' -- Another unique ability, Sol can resist magic attacks in all forms. He is protected from all magically-enforced status ailments, and he can easily walk through barrages of spells as if they're wet paper. This can make him the bane of all magic users, especially gods who represent magic like Mani. *''Fire manipulation'' -- Sol has the power to manipulate fire, as the Sun is popularly portrayed as a dominant cosmic force associated with heat and warmth. He can either incinerate things, make things explode with a snap of his fingers, create huge waves of fire similar to Mani's water tsunamis, or cause volcanoes to erupt by heating the Earth's core. *''Magnetokinesis'' -- Sol can manipulate magnetic fields generated by most metals as well as those generated by suns and stars. This ability, especially when applied to cosmic bodies, has the potential to cause mass destruction, as the heat generated by suns and stars can transform into planets like Earth into completely barren rocks. *''Lunar sensitivity'' -- Sol can detect anything connected to Mani through his sensitivity to lunar energy. Since the Moon is connected to the water element, everything related to it exhibits a cold aura. Sol will get a slight shiver when nearby, but will feel as if he ran into a blizzard completely naked when he is right next to anything touched by his brother. *''Immortality'' -- Sol has the power to live indefinitely, a defining trait of a god. Though he is thousands of years old, he looks eternally young. Normal attacks don't affect him, and he can shrug off mundane injuries like they're nothing. Like Mani, Sol can bestow this on others, turning them into demigods. However, he never uses it because he sees mortals as "unworthy" of such a gift. Weaknesses: *Although he and Mani are immortal gods, it is still possible for them to die, with their father Eka being a good example of this. *Unlike a normal psychic link, Sol and Mani's unique bond can become and even bigger disadvantage as the combined experience of mental and emotional pain can weaken them both incredibly, since they were created crom the same person. *Sol's life-based powers can be countered by someone who possesses the power to control death, like his brother Mani. And as the Sun embodies life, Sol will cease to exist once all life in the universe is extinguished. *Sol's complete disregard for his own safety in battle can lead to gaining severe injuries that, while he won't die from them, can physically cripple him for eternity. *Sol tends to be contemptuous and pessimistic when it comes to mortals, believing they don't know the meaning of "good". This can make him overlook moments when both Freaks and humans have proven they are capable of kindness and compassion. *Sol's hair-trigger temper sometimes makes it hard to control his own powers, as he may end up destroying himself along with anything and/or anyone unlucky enough to be in his path. *Sol's arrogance tends to make him underestimate his enemies. *Despite being a god, Sol possesses some, if not all, of the same weaknesses as mortals, such as the inclination to violence, hatred, pettiness, and greed. *Sol's sun-based powers don't have any status effect on anything related to the Moon, or the water element. It works both ways as a negating effect, as water smothers fire while fire evaporates water, with the same thing occuring with light and darkness. This is because both Sol and Mani were born from the same being. *Sol's usual battle strategy is basically a "Leeroy Jenkins", where someone ignores a well-planned strategy in favor for jumping straight into battle. While this worked successfully numerous times due to him being a powerful god, Sol can be still outwitted by smarter and more cunning opponents. *Sol's jealous and possessive behavior regarding Mani can make him target innocent Freaks/humans who only show platonic and friendly affection for the Moon, as opposed to the romantic affection that Sol often assumes. --- Status Status: Alive (and immortal) Occupation: Protector of Earth Superiors: Eka (father) Subordinates: His constructs Allies: Mani (brother), Hjuki and Bil (adoptive nephew and niece) Enemies: Endymion, Gaia ("sister") --- Personal information Likes: Mani, worthy opponents, fighting Dislikes: People lusting after Mani, mortals (somewhat), having his light taken for granted Relationships: *'Gaia' - *'Mani' - *'Eka' - *'Hjuki and Bil' - *'Endymion' - Sol holds a very strong grudge against Endymion, both for aspiring to become a god, and for lusting after his twin brother Mani. Biography: Thousands of years ago, Sol and his fellow god Mani were born from the ultimate being, Eka, to serve as guardians for Eka's creations. Sol's duties were to raise the Sun to signal the arrival of daytime, and bring warmth and heat to Earth's residents (Freaks included). Due to coming from the same parent, Sol felt close to Mani in a way that made him feel complete, though he didn't know why. Eventually their closeness evolved into love, and they started a romantic relationship that spanned over countless millennia. Their frequent lovemaking resulted in the birth of solar eclipses, which came to be seen as divine omens by those who studied the stars. One day, Sol saw several religious cults dedicated to the Moon spring up on Earth, apparently the result of Mani helping both Freaks and humans with their suffering. One follower, Endymion, fell in love with the Moon and did many great things in Mani's name. Sol was at first fine with it and thought Endymion's devotion to his brother was "cute", but like a jealous husband, he did not appreciate the Heavy's growing desire and suspected an ulterior motive behind his great fascination with the Moon. When Endymion was later caught dealing with dark magics, Sol discovered that Endymion used a dark ritual that gave him power by drawing from the souls of the living, in an attempt to become a god and love Mani romantically. Enraged by the thought of "sharing" his brother with a mere mortal, Sol transformed Endymion into a wraith so people will always see him as a monster, and made him vulnerable to moonlight to keep him away from Mani. Likewise, Mani, furious that his worshiper hurt innocent people with his ambitions, stripped Endymion of his divine blessings and cursed him to wander the Earth, searching for love yet unable to be loved. Over time, Sol became exposed to the evil actions of both humans and Freaks, and although he tried to help them as well in the beginning, he eventually gave up on them, becoming cold and ruthless. He hated how the mortals were getting more attention from Mani and after the incident with Endymion, Sol grew to become very jealous and possessive of his twin brother. He tried to convince Mani that his efforts to help will ultimately be wasted, but Mani refused to listen to him, straining their relationship. At the same time, however, Sol also grew envious and resentful of the popularity Mani had among Earth's people. He noticed that humankind (Freaks included) had begun taking his sunlight for granted, and was enraged by this discovery. But every time he brought it up, Mani either ignored him or shot him down. The combining factors made Sol develop an overwhelming rage that he began venting on his brother, driving them even further apart. Things later reached a breaking point after Sol learned that Mani adopted a pair of twin Scouts from the Coldfront region and turned them into demigods. Furious beyond words, the Sun god chased after Mani with the intent to punish. In response, Mani fled with his adopted children to protect them, fearing that Sol will kill them. This resulted in a vicious cycle that continued for centuries as night fled from the coming day. Sol and Mani's schism caused them to neglect Earth, allowing it to be soaked further in blood. The cries of humankind (Freaks included) awoke Gaia, an Earth sentry, from a long sleep and upon finding the planet in a hellish state, she entered a vengeful rage and killed off anything she saw as a "threat". Sol and Mani, who were both unaware of Gaia at this point, saw Gaia's rampant destruction and went to confront her. They discovered that the maddened Earth sentry planned to remake the universe anew and establish herself as its ruler and protector goddess. Realizing that she would pose a huge threat to everything Eka created, Sol put aside his differences with Mani long enough to try stop their insane "sister". After a long yet horrific battle, they defeated Gaia and imprisoned her within the Earth's core, with her powers restricted so she wouldn't cause destruction again. --- Notes Trivia: *Sol's name literally means "sun" in Old Norse. *He is sometimes called "Solly" by Mani. *Sol was originally patterened after the Olympian gods from classical Greek mythology. However, he was later given human traits so to make him more sympathetic, as well as to avoid him becoming a typical "Jerkass God". *Originally there was going to be multiple gods and goddesses besides Sol and Mani. It was later decided that there would only be three true gods (Sol, Mani, and Eka), with the exception of Gaia, an Earth sentry. *In his divine form, Sol speaks with a deep, echoing voice, similar to Shao Khan from the video game Mortal Kombat. In his mortal form, he sounds like a typical Soldier. Inspirations: *Sol was inspired by the German sun goddess of the same name. In Norse mythology, Sol was destined to be devoured by the divine wolf Sköll (treachery) during Ragnarok. Sol is also depicted as the sister of Mani, the German god of the moon. Despite sharing the same name, however, the Freak Sol is male, while Sol from Norse mythology is female. *Sol's personality and behavior was inspired by Ruby, a character from the animated TV show Steven Universe. *Sol's divine form was inspired by the Emperor of Mankind, a character from the tabletop game Warhammer 40K. Quotes: *"I am powerful! I am invincible! I AM THE SUN!!!" *"Why would I want to share you Mani with those insignificant fools?" *"Foolish mortal! You cannot comprehend the power and might of a true god!" *"I rule this world!" Category:Blog posts